Risk
by FairyTailWzard
Summary: Kimiko Zoldyck's life changes when she is blown up. Literally. When she wakes up she finds herself thrown into a world of space aliens, bounty hunters, and endless running from her family. She runs into the people known as the Guardians of the Galaxy, and meets people who she claims has strange telepathic powers that are NOT Nen".
1. Chapter 1

Kimiko Zoldyck drifted amongst debris, asteroids, and stars as she slowly lost blood, warmth, and consciousness. Her small fighter ship had been completely destroyed, courtesy of those damned opposing bounty hunters who had been chasing her. Luckily, she managed to eject herself from the ship before it completely exploded. But it left her weak and injured, her _Nen_ had already depleted and barely protected her from death so she didn't want to use it unless absolutely necessary. Not that it would've been much help in the vast emptiness of space anyway.

Now, blowing up with the ship seemed like a better option. With her _Nen_ just barely keeping her alive and a gushing wound in her side, she didn't expect to live for long.

The haphazard stitching from her last second _Nen_ healing came undone and she felt blood start pooling under the hand clasped over the wound in her side. The size of the wound was bigger than her hand and the squishiness of her flesh and muscles could be felt under the gloves of her space suit. Tiny crimson droplets floated past her vision in little spheres, almost like little planets trailing off into some unknown universe.

She took shallow breaths, her oxygen nearly out. Soon she'd be breathing carbon dioxide and that would only bring disaster. Her breath fogged up her space mask as she watched the emptiness of space float past among the scattered asteroids through heavy half-lidded eyes. She was cold, freezing even but her body had no energy left to keep itself warm and running.

The thick blackness of unconsciousness slowly started to overtake her vision and she closed her eyes completely, she was going to die here. She knew she wouldn't survive, even if she was a Hunter and a member of the Zoldycks. She would die and no one would notice until her body was long gone in the depths of space. Maybe she could drift away peacefully in her unconsciousness, there was no use panicking about the hopeless situation now anyway.

Just as the blackness overtook her vision she felt something warm surround her body and a light shone through her eyelids. " _Is this what death feels like?_ " She thought. The warm feeling was accompanied by a pulling sensation but it soon disappeared and she felt something cold against her back, was it a floor? She didn't know, nor care at this point. She just wanted to sleep….. she could wake up later right?

"Get them to the medical bay! They're losing too much blood!" She heard a vague, muffled voice say the order. It sounded male and more human than she had heard in a long long time. It sounded strange to her ears. She heard another voice that was male, confirming the order before she was carefully picked up by several sets of hands and placed onto something that was flat and moved beneath her. She nearly opened her eyes before she was consumed completely by the darkness.

 **...**

 **Please favorite, comment, and follow!**

 **Until the next update!**

 **FairyTailWzard over and out!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Comment Review Time starts next chapter!**

….

It was cold wherever she was. Kimiko felt like she was floating and falling at the same time, stuck in the weird limbo state that unconsciousness brought with it.

However she could hear people talking around her as she discovered she was on her back on a metal slab-like table. Her outer suit had been removed and left her in her undersuit. She felt a strange sensation at her side; what was it- it felt like something stitching closed. A heavy feeling of the last drags of unconsciousness weighed on her chest.

The scent of metal and sweat permeated through the room, the temperature being somewhere in between warm and hot. She could sense multiple people near her, some taller than others. Shadows could be seen from behind her closed eyelids. Various people were leaning over her, she could feel the brush of what felt like tree bark against her face before it was drawn away with a sharp " _don't touch her, we don't know if she's dangerous._ " from an accented voice.

"How the hell is this chick still alive?" A male voice, sounding more energetic and confident than she had heard in a long time. It was the one she had heard when she was transported into wherever she was.

"Beats me.. She owes us though, for saving her sorry ass." Another voice, this one with a bit of a heavier accent.

"Rocket!" A woman's voice, sharp and reprimanding.

"What? It's true!" The accented voice again, were they talking about her?

"You know… Gamora is right…" The energetic man's voice that she heard first.

"I thought you were on my side Quill!"

"I am Groot!" A new voice… this one sounding like a child.

"Whatever…. Mantis should wake her up so we can figure out how she ended up bleeding to death in space." The accented voice snapped, more out of sarcasm than anything.

It was then that Kimiko felt a feathery light touch of fingers on her forehead.

" _Wake..._ " Came a breathy whispering voice and suddenly Kimiko felt a rush of adrenaline.

Kimiko sat up with a gasp, icy blue eyes flying open as she sucked a greedy breath of air into her lungs. She didn't know where she was, it was all unfamiliar. Blinking lights and metal hurt her eyes.. All she knew was that it was hard, cold, and that she was in pain.

She quickly shoved herself up and off of the table. There were shouts of surprise as she stumbled past whoever she had been rescued by. A hard chest stopped her but she shoved them none too gently out of her way before she very nearly ran into a wall.

Kimiko's chest heaved as she looked behind her and came face to face with one of the strangest groups she had ever seen. Her mind raced a mile a minute as she scanned each of their faces. Her white hair fell in her face as sweat stuck the baby hairs to the back of her neck. Her nose stung from the odor of metal and sweat, the thick metallic taste coating her tongue.

"Who the hell are you?" Was all she whispered, sending the room into a very long, very awkward silence.

….

Kimiko stood warily with a warm mug of something that was slightly bubbly, as a blanket was tossed unceremoniously around her shoulders. More like it was actually tossed at her face that she caught with one hand and wrapped around herself, fighting the chill as her body acclimated from her near death experience in space.

"Where am I?" She demanded rather angrily, rightfully so after being blown up by space pirates. After a quick scan of everyone's face; a couple aliens, a tree, a racoon, and someone who looked human, she realized just who these people were. The Guardians of the Galaxy, a group of criminals turned heroes.

There were many people who would pay a pretty penny for their heads, she should know. Kimiko had been made several offers in her time in space. Too bad they weren't interesting enough for her to accept, she would've been paid a shit ton of money to kill these people. Not that she needed any more money than she had as a double star hunter and as a Zoldyck.

"Don't you think we should be asking the questions?" The accented voice turned out to be the racoon, a sharp witty tone to his question.

"I asked first, therefore you should humor me and answer the damn question." She snapped back and took an angry sip of whatever awful liquid was in her cup, it tasted like alcohol gone bad. She made a disgusted face, nose scrunching up and teeth bared as she swallowed the rest of whatever was in the cut.

"I am Groot." Came the tiny tree, more a baby really, and the racoon nodded.

"You're right. She is being rude."

"Whatever, just tell me where I am." She growled out, her suit was gone, Nen depleted, and no contact with home and even worse, no contact with her little brother Killua.

"You're aboard the Milano, my ship. We're the Guardians-" The human man was cut off by her exasperated reply.

"Yeah I know who you guys are, Black market doesn't shut up about you guys." The green woman, the man with red markings, and the racoon all had their hands on their weapons at that.

"So you're some kind of black market dealer?" The green-skinned woman asked rather tursley and Kimiko snorted, giving a dramatic wave of her hand and dipped into a low bow, setting her mug to the side as she did so.

"Nah, the name's Kimiko Zoldyck. Master assassin and bounty hunter at your service."

….

 **What actress do you think should play Kimiko? White hair, blue eyes, in her early thirties, let me know in the comments!**

 **Please favorite, comment, and follow!**

 **Until the next update!**

 **FairyTailWzard over and out!~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Comment Review Time!:**

 **Blazing RedSkys from Quotev: I hope this can live up to your expectations! Frostbite was one of my favorite stories I've written!**

 **And I'm glad you like Kimiko for now! She's such a fun character to write for me!**

 **AND YAY I HAVE THE CHARACTERIZATION DOWN SOMEWHAT!**

….

Kimiko was watched nearly 24/7 as she fiddled and fixed what she could of her outer space suit. The Guardians treated her as a welcome-but-not-so-welcome guest as they flew to one of the nearest planets to drop her off at.

The space suit she had worn and was now trying to salvage, was made of a deep gray metal that was forged into flexible but durable armor. Most of the armor was itself was unsalvageable, but so far she had saved the gloves and the wrist guards. If she was lucky, she'd be able to hide the barely salvageable shin guards. All other parts could be melted down or fashioned into something else.

The green skinned woman; Gamora as Kimiko found out, sat across from her as she fiddled with the gloves of the armor.

"Are you really an assassin?" Came Gamora's voice, Kimiko snorted and nodded,

"Damn straight I am. One of the best there is." She said and swore under her breath as two pieces of the armor clicked together and snagged the skin of her pointer finger. She pulled it out and sucked on the injured digit to relieve the annoying pain. Gamora raised an eyebrow, she obviously wasn't impressed.

"How were you bleeding out in space then?" An innocent question with an underlying jab. Kimiko ignored the tone and shrugged,

"Pissed off a couple'a space pirates and they blew my ship up when I bailed. Obviously I took some damage, I'm not invincible." She said in a nonchalant almost bored tone. Gamora was not entertained by her sarcastic comment. Kimiko tinkered with a screw and the broken leg parts of the suit decompressed with a satisfying hiss.

"Were you hired by someone to kill us?" Gamora asked after a moment of silence and Kimiko sat back and thought about it. Should she tell the truth that she was really picked up by them by pure coincidence? Or tease them for the fun of it?

" _For the fun of it._ " She decided and sat forward again.

"Sure we'll say that. There's lotsa people who would pay a hefty amount of money for your corpse." Her tone of voice dripped with sarcasm though there was a grain of truth in what she said. Once she established a reputation in the intergalactic black market, people were clambering to hire her. Not that she needed the money. She was a Double Star Hunter that had a hefty paycheck, and a Zoldyck family assassin, she had access to more money than she could ever need.

Gamora picked up on this tone and stiffened in her seat. Kimiko snickered to herself and shook her head,

"You really think I'd get myself blown up in the hopes that you'd pick me up just for a job? Geez you guys are stupider than I thought."

….

The Guardians hastily dropped her off at Knowhere, eager to get away from her condescending attitude and overwhelming sarcastic comments. Normally they would attempt to give their own little quips back but over the course of 3 days, she quickly learned how to push all their buttons. Which was not a good thing for them. She found it hilarious, but after nearly getting skewered by Gamora and Drax and shot by Rocket, she was almost glad when they dropped her off.

After they left her at Knowhere, she quickly grew comfortable among the thriving criminal population. Knowhere was rich with criminals and black markets and plenty of people who were like her. However with being around people like her, she was bound to run into some trouble.

That's what got her where she was at the moment, not even a week into being on Knowhere after being dropped off. Her stomach rumbled hungrily as she was shoved up against the wall with a glowing gun shoved against her forehead. She tilted her head back against the wall, looking at the person in front of her.

It was an alien, a vaguely humanoid woman with leopard spotted skin and slitted green pupils. She wore a worn leather jacket and black tube top with a pair of camouflage trousers that didn't match her skin at all and some nice looking combat boots.

"All your money and possessions. Now." Came her growling voice and Kimiko raised an eyebrow. This alien chick was trying to rob her? Couldn't she see she had literally nothing to steal? Well except for her Hunter's License tucked into her boot that held her identification and authorization for all her money… But this lady didn't need to know that.

"Sorry lady, my answer is gonna have-ta be no. I'm hungry so I'm gonna go find some food." She hummed in an uninterested tone and pushed the gun from her forehead; leaving the woman in shock as Kimiko waltzed down the alleyway and back out into the streets.

Her _Nen_ flared up in warning and she simply leaned her head to the side, allowing the blast from the leopard woman's gun to bury itself into a nearby wall. Turning back, she gave them a look that said 'really?' as the woman's gun smoked from the shot. The woman stared in awe, her hand starting to tremble as Kimiko allowed her _Nen_ to take on a slightly darker tone, more blood thirsty, more dangerous. Just for kicks and giggles of course, she didn't actually feel like killing anyone… yet. But she could use a change of clothes and this woman was basically serving herself up so she might as well take the chance.

"Now now, there's no need to destroy public property. I don't have any money on me to pay off guards. You however, might. Luckily for you, I am normally a generous person, but unluckily for you, you did piss me off. And I am in a dire need of a change of clothes." Kimiko mused and stepped closer, closing the distance between them until she stood nose to nose with the woman. The woman dropped the gun shakily onto the ground and stumbled backwards out of the reach of Kimiko who simply kept following.

"You know what? I like your style, I think I'm gonna borrow these." She said as a sly grin crossed her face.

Kimiko stepped out of the alleyway, leaving the woman clad in her undergarments, unconscious, and tied up. She was now sporting the black tube top and green camo pants, zipping up the tan leather jacket and lacing up the boots as she went.

Her salvaged shin guards were hidden under the pants tucked into the boots and her wrist guards were hidden nicely under the sleeves of the jacket. The only indication of armor was the armored gloves. She had sliced the fingers off – turning them what looked almost like fingerless gloves or brass knuckles – and slipped them on. Her smirk curled up into a grin, eyes blazing.

"Show time."

….

 **I promise she's gonna see the Guardians again. But I just had to set this all up.**

 **Please comment and favorite! I adore any and all comments and favorites!**

 **Until next time!**

 **FairyTailWzard over and out!~**


	4. Chapter 4

_*Here is a PSA from your local FairyTailWzard!*_

 _*Kimiko is an OC from the Hunter x Hunter series, meaning lots of Nen terminology and some characters from the series will be making an appearance.*_

 _*I recommend reading up about Nen if you aren't too familiar with it because a lot of techniques will be used*_

 _*also, just kind of read up about Killua Zoldyck's abilities and the rest of the Zoldyck family*_

 _*also no new comments*_

 _*now back to your regular programming!*_

….

When Kimiko said showtime, she didn't think it would lead her to sneaking into a palace to assassinate someone. But then again, she did advertise herself as a mercenary for hire so she couldn't really be surprised or complain. It paid well and she traveled the Galaxy so it was a win win situation. For the most part.

As she built herself a reputation, it lead to some interesting job offers. Ranging from a bodyguard to the assassination of a high government official of some obscure planet. She had even procured a base with a small pod after getting tired of not having a place of her own in space. The pod was small, one person and slightly egg shaped. It had a dull chrome shine to it and resided mostly in the docking bay of her little base.

Her base was decent enough. No Zoldyck estate, but it worked well enough. It was a small base, it had all its necessities. It had a bedroom, a bathroom, a kitchen, a place for all her equipment, Hell it even had a gorgeous view of space with a balcony where she could watch passing ships and the occasional comet.

Her base was easy enough to access for people looking for her particular skills. She was willing to negotiate a price, but she wasn't going to work for someone if they tried to cheap her out of a few thousand units. Granted it sounded petty, but she knew her skills and she wanted to be paid full price for them. Which brought her to where she was now. Sneaking into a massive building to assassinate someone for approximately 3 million units.

Getting into the building was child's play, it was a massive skyscraper building lit up in greens and purples and blues. Large, obnoxious, and stood out like a beacon.

Kimiko activated _Zetsu_ and clung to the shadows, her presence concealed effortlessly as she made her way past floor after floor. To make her life easier, she opted for stairs instead of the elevators and took them three at a time. The elevator would take too long and she risked running into someone.

She bypassed several guards without them realizing someone else was in the area nonetheless an assassin. There wasn't any use for her to kill them unless they found her and that wasn't going to happen with her experience and skills.

It was dark, only illuminated by pulsing neon blue lights that lined the hallways. She had her back pressed to the wall as she headed towards her target's bedroom. Using the assassination technique " _Shadow Step_ ", she could essentially sprint and not make a single sound. However she had no idea how keen some of the aliens hearing was so she opted for a brisk walk.

The security to the bedroom was almost stupidly easy. A simple key card scanner and two guards. She reached into her pocket as she stood around a corner and pulled out some 'borrowed' tech she had tinkered with. They were two metal disks she had strung together with her _Nen_ to act almost like yo-yo's… or flying disks connected with stretchy sticky substances.

"Let's just go with yo-yo's.." Kimiko muttered to herself and hefted them in her hand.

She adjusted her jacket and blew a strand of hair out of her face as she glanced at the guards one last time before she wound her arm back and flung the device. It spun rapidly through the air like a frisbee and hit both guards straight in the temple. It knocked them out and sent them crumpling to the ground. She slid on her knees and caught the heavy guards with no trouble at all, using her _Nen_ to string the guards up.

Her _Nen_ was a sticky substance, stretchy and pliable almost like slime but sticky like gum. The luminous green color was visible to those actively looking for _Nen_ and she could use it to stick objects to walls or in her case, hang guards up by their clothes to the ceiling.

It gave the illusion that they weren't knocked out. They hung there, with the _Nen_ strings holding them only visible to her. Their feet stood on the ground and the only indication that they were unconscious was that their heads hung with their chins touching their chest. Even that could be passed as them checking their weapons or just dozing off. She nodded at her handiwork and slipped her hand into the pockets of the guards and swiping their keycards.

She slid the card into the slot and snapped the card in half as soon as the door opened, her _Nen_ returning from its _Zetsu_ state and into its normal free flowing form. She tossed the pieces away with gloved hands and stepped into the room. It was completely dark except for a single desk lamp on a massive wooden desk. The only seat was a massive plush armchair that was occupied by a single person.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Came the voice of her target. He was a huge overweight alien man with had three eyes and greenish yellow skin. He smelled like greasy napkins and cigars, making her nose wrinkle and her teeth curl back in disgust.

"Who are you!" The man demanded again and Kimiko rolled her eyes, people always asked stupid questions. Shouldn't it be obvious by the way she entered the room? She took a couple steps closer and rolled her hand which held the two disks she had used to knock out the guards. She swiftly pocketed the object before she heard something down the hall. Footsteps, loud voices, voices she recognized from her short time on their ship.

The Guardians of the Galaxy.

She swore under her breath and looked back to the man. If she remembered right, and if her intel was correct; this man was in the process of getting a contract to hire the Guardians. They were to be hired as bodyguards while he was escorted to a business meeting. But after some digging in the dark recesses of the galaxy, she found out that this 'business meeting' was a coverup for a massive scheme to bomb a gathering of senators for an intergalactic peace treaty. Obviously the Guardians didn't know this, but luckily enough for her, her employer did.

The assassin stopped just before the desk of her target. He was shaking, sweating, absolutely terrified.

"W-who are you?" he demanded one last time and she chuckled, not bothering to hide her identity as she finally stepped into the light of his desk lamp.

"I'm here to kill you, simple as that." She said with a grin and hopped up onto his desk and onto the armrests of his massive chair. Her balance kept her steady as she crouched down and leaned in close.

"Nothing personal buddy, I'm just doing my job." She said and flicked her wrist, a small knife she had hidden in her sleeve shooting into her hand. It was a simple throwing knife she had snagged from some unsuspecting person on the streets of Knowhere.

The blade of the knife shone a muted gleam in the light of the desk lamp as she flicked it between her fingers. The man's three eyes watched in terror as she raised the knife, intending to pierce his skull quickly and give him a relatively painless death.

The knife was shot from her hands with a white hot blaster bullet. The weapon was sent skittering across the room into a shadowed corner. It was silent, the only noise breaking it being the heavy breathing of her target who still cowered in front of her. With a tilt of her head, she inspected her hand. It was steaming slightly and red, her _Nen_ had protected her from most of the blast but it had been a split second reaction that had come a split second too late.

Slowly, she turned her head and came face to face with the Guardians of the Galaxy, their weapons up and ready to fire.

….

 **Please comment and favorite! I adore any and all comments and favorites!**

 **Until next time!**

 **FairyTailWzard over and out!~**


	5. Chapter 5

**From now on, all comments will be answered directly if possible. No comment review time for this story since comments are close to none.**

….

The assassin faced the Guardians of the Galaxy with a simple tilt of her head. Her target whimpered under her as she stood on the armrests of the chair and hopped onto the desk.

"Well well well, look who we have here." She mused as she faced the Guardians with a grin and her hands on her hips. She saw the familiarity in their eyes as they recognized just who was standing before them.

"You're that chick we rescued from space!" Rocket barked and they tightened their grip on their weapons.

"Indeed I am, though it wouldn't hurt to remember my name. After all, I do believe I made a good impression did I not?" Play it off until she could kill her target and get away. She would prefer not to kill anyone other than her target, though she had to guess that fighting wasn't out of the question.

"What are you doing?" Gamora asked and Kimiko shrugged,

"I wasn't lying when I said I was an assassin." With that, she jumped straight up and dodged another bullet from Starlord. Another bullet left a smoking hole as she landed and twisted her torso to the side, looking from the bullet hole back to the Guardians.

"Well that was rude." She commented dryly.

The area dissolved into chaos as the Guardians charged towards her. She flipped and planted her feet on the ceiling, pushing off towards the knife and scooping it up before they could do anything. A simple flip and she landed on her feet in a crouch.

"Holy shit- she can move!" Starlord yelped and Drax took his place, slashing and swiping at her with his dual swords. They were easy enough to duck under and she pivoted and dug her elbow into his stomach, he coughed out and stumbled backwards, nearly crashing into his team mates.

The little tree Groot and the other alien Mantis avoided the fight, it was obvious what their plan was. Keep her immobilized or at the very least busy until the target could be removed from the premises. But she couldn't let that happen. While their teamwork was impressive, their tendency to argue and break from whatever plan they had was their downfall.

A longer sword was swiped over her head by Gamora, Kimiko bent backwards, planting her hands into a backbend and kicking her feet up. Her ankles locked around Gamora's wrist and she yanked the green skinned woman over her and into a bookcase. Almost immediately, Kimiko scooped the fallen sword into her hand the group froze. She now held a throwing knife and a longsword in both hands, and judging by their expressions, they were at a loss.

The victim let out a scream as Kimiko launched herself towards him, stabbing the sword into the desk and swinging herself around the weapon into a crouch before driving the knife into her targets neck. Her hand was shot and the knife buried itself into his shoulder. The target screamed and stumbled back, falling out of his chair and scrambling back.

"Groot! Mantis! Get him out of here!" Star-Lord commanded as he activated his jetpack.

"I am Groot!"

"I don't care you don't want to do it! Rocket help me out!"

"Groot get your little ass into gear before I make you!"

Kimiko idly inspected her hand. First her right hand was red and slightly irritated. Now her left was bleeding slightly from the wound on the back of her hand.

"This is irritating." She muttered to herself before noticing her target was gone along with Rocket, Groot, and Mantis.

The assassin swore and spun on the desk, yanking the sword out and vaulting over the three Guardians. She rolled and set herself into a sprint, snapping her fingers and causing the _Nen_ holding the unconscious guards up to contract and disappear, raising the guards up and dropping them on her pursuers like bags of rocks.

The other three were at the rooftop of the building, loading the now bandaged victim onto their ship. She heard running and shouting behind her but she easily kept ahead. By the time that she reached the building's rooftop, they were already in the air. She cursed and hefted the sword in her hand. Reeling back, she threw the blade, attaching a string of _Nen_ to it. It sunk into the hull of the ship, stopping it in its tracks.

The door to the rooftop banged open behind her but the Guardians skidded to a stop.

"Holy shit!" Star-Lord very nearly shrieked and she grit her teeth, taking a step back and yanking the ship with her. Guess she had to kill them too if she was to accomplish her mission.

Kimiko held onto the other end of the _Nen_ rope tightly, muscles straining as she was yanked against the barrier of the building. The ship engines strained and she could feel the heat but she held on. Her _Nen_ flared up, helping her move the ship as she reeled it in hand over hand.

" _They're probably going to turn-_ " her prediction was right as the engines turned and the ship flew straight at her. She spun on her heel and let go of the _Nen_ rope, flinging the ship towards the Guardians.

"Nothing personal… but I do have a job to complete." She gritted her teeth as the ship blew up in a fiery explosion.

…..…..…..…..…..

Kimiko coughed and moved some rubble out of the way, standing up and looking around. She had been caught up in the explosion. Obviously she wasn't hurt, her _Nen_ had saved her from that, but that didn't stop her from getting completely covered in dust and debris. Wiping her hand over her face, she ruffled a hand through her hair and rid it of dust.

She extended her _Nen_ around her and sensed the body of her target, as well as the Guardians. Surprisingly, they were all still alive. But they were not her target.

Meandering over, she hopped over a crumpled part of the crashed ship and moved a broken piece of concrete. There her target lie, or rather, what was left of him. Nothing was left but a smear of blueish green sludge and a dismembered hand and foot.

"Meant for it to be cleaner than this.. But oh well.." She murmured back to herself and reached into her trouser pocket where she pulled out a round silver disk with a button in the middle and blinking lights on the sides. Pressing the center button, a blue hologram lit up her face. It beeped several times before she was connected to her employer.

She couldn't see much, just the vague shadow of a large face and a beak.

"Zoldyck?" The grating female voice of her employer made her grimaced, this woman's voice always got on her nerves with it's harsh smoker like croakiness.

"Who else?"

"Enough games. Is it done?"

"Obviously. You wound me with thinking I wouldn't kill this guy. Though he's not exactly in one piece like you hoped." The face paused and Kimiko chewed on the inside of her lip.

"What do you mean." It wasn't a question, it was a demand.

"Weeeellll… he got squished. The Guardians of the Galaxy-" Her employer cut her off in a screech that made her stomach turn. It sounded like a dying vulture.

"The WHAT? Why were they there?! Tell me now before I have your head!"

"Ok first of all, good luck with that. Second of all, don't interrupt me when I'm talking or else I can't tell you what happened." This caused her employer to shut up, snapping her mouth shut with a click.

"Like I said before, the Guardians of the Galaxy were in the middle of negotiating a contract with this guy. They arrived after I did and stopped me before I could kill him. They got him out, I chased after. They were flying away when I made their ship crash. It squished the guy. But still, job complete. Now you have to pay up." The voice on the other end of the line snarled once she finished before speaking.

"I specified I wanted him dead in one piece. You only completed half the deal, therefore you get no payment."

"Woah woah, hold on lady. You never said-" Click.

"That bitch hung up on me!" Kimiko's tantrum was interrupted by the sound of the still-very-alive, and now very angry, Guardians of the Galaxy.

….

 **Please comment, favorite, and follow! I absolutely adore your comments!**

 **From now on, updates will be kind of sporadic, not really scheduled but I'll try and keep it to at least once a week or once every few weeks.**

 **Until next time!**

 **FairyTailWzard over and out!~**


End file.
